House of Vamps
by Alpha W. Wolf
Summary: It's time for a term break. Not an ordinary one. Mick almost died. There are mythical creatures in the house. Will school life EVER be normal? Find out!


**House of Blood Stains sequel**  
**Chapter 1**

There it was, the casket being carried away. Just as they confirmed that Trudy was dead, Fabian's hearing picked out a heartbeat from the casket.  
"Guys! Listen!"

Fabian told the others he could hear Trudy's heartbeat. Everyone then heard snoring. Nina ran up to Fabian, as Fabian's fangs showed, as sharp as a knife, and his eyes turned crimson. Fabian complained, then ran off. He knew that he got scratched, as he got weaker, and weaker, and weaker. He collapsed, as Patricia and Piper awoke him. With Fabian starved of blood, Jerome helped him to town, and there, Fabian found the perfect opportunity to feed. A bag of blood was lying on the ground, and Fabian could sense it was ok. The worst thing was, he didn't notice the trail of string. The bag moved, and then, he found it was a trick.

"Where am I supposed to find decent blood?" Fabian saw that Jerome was handing him a bag of blood.

"This is for you, Fabian, you seem weak." Fabian grabbed the bag, then swallowed all the blood.

"Best blood ever!" Fabian smiled, as he bolted back to the house.

"How was the blood, bloodsucker?" Joy asked, stepping closer, to scratch Fabian. Jerome quickly grabbed Joy, then bit her. Nina quickly restrained Fabian, and kept him pinned to the wall. Fabian woke up, as that was all a dream, and then found out half of it was real. Jerome was a vampire, and Jerome did bite Fabian. As Fabian woke up, Jerome was leaving, and Joy stepped in.

-~o~-

"How are you feeling, Fabes?" Joy asked. She looked worried, and she kissed Fabian, which woke him up even more. At that moment, she thought she was hallucinating. To her, his eyes were crimson, fangs showing, groaning of hunger.

"Joy, go." Fabian demanded. Joy hesitated.

"Why Fabes?" She seemed puzzled.

"GO!" Fabian yelled. As she left, Fabian bit Eddie on the neck, and Eddie awoke before he could become a full vampire. Eddie fell asleep again. 6:57 AM. As he fell asleep, Fabian bit Eddie again, just long enough to keep Fabian alive for another 30 minutes, and to turn Eddie into a vampire.

"OOOOWWW! What was that for Fabian?" Eddie complained.

"I have a secret, Eddie." Fabian told him the story. "You might not beleive this but - I - I am a vampire."

"And am I one too now?" Eddie seemed puzzled. "WELL? Tell me! Why did you do this in the first place?"

"I was hungry, I need more blood!" Fabian complained as usual now.

"How about a blood drive?" Eddie suggested.

"You are a genius!" Fabian complemented Eddie. "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow at 2 PM." Eddie told Fabian the details.

"So we trick the students into giving blood." "Great!" Just as Fabian said that, Nina burst in, seeing Fabian's crimson eyes and his fangs. She slowly approached, shaking.

"Fabian? Are - are - are you OK?" Nina asked, still worried. Just as she asked, Fabian hissed.

"Psst! I have a secret!" Nina leaned closer, when Alfie burst in.

"Stay away! Don't harm her! I can kill you cuz I'm a werewolf!"

Werewolf.

The word hit Fabian like a stack of bricks.

"So the unbelievable is now - beleivable?" Fabian asked.

"Pretty much!" Nina and Alfie then said. She realised Fabian was a vampire, so did Joy, as she peeked through the door. She gasped, as Nina approached. She kissed Fabian. Fabian mensioned the blood drive to her.

"Why a blood drive?" Nina asked.

"You want me to stay alive, right?" Fabian asked Nina. "Plus, I drink blood without turning peeps in to vampires!"

"True, how about your say, Eddie?" Nina said in agreement.

"To be honest, I did think of it..." Eddie mensioned.

"Wake up, lovelies!" Trudy called through the door. "Aren't you going on the trip?"

"Erm..." Eddie said, puzzled.

"Yes! We are!" Fabian called to Trudy. Trudy told Mr Sweet that they should have a blood drive, as Fabian and Eddie suggested it. As everyone boarded the coach, Eddie and Fabian thought it through.

"So, how do we get the blood to us?" Eddie whispered.

"We keep the bags of blood in a fake ambulance. Simple as." Fabian suggested. As they got back from the trip, Fabian was groaning. He needed blood. It was 1:45 PM. They had to get ready. Mr Sweet announced the blood drive. As they left the coach, Fabian couldn't stand it anymore; the deafening sound of everyone's hearts beating was way too loud. "Eddie, I need to go, their hearts beating makes me hungry." Fabian bolted to the school's common room, hid the furniture behind the stage curtains, then brought 3 chairs and 3 tables back in. "Done." He bolted back.

"How did it go, bloodsucker 2?" Jerome asked, about to check on the scene.

"It went great! Everything is in position." Fabian responded.

"Get to school, lovelies! We are having a blood drive, hosted by Fabian, Jerome and Eddie." Trudy mensioned. The 3 vampires headed and tailed the line, with Jerome at the front, and Fabian and Eddie at the back. As they arrived at the room, Mara, Joy and Nina made a break for it, but Fabian hissed at Joy and Nina, and bit Mara. She was about to scream when the pain went.

"Up first is: Willow Jenks, Nina Martin and Joy Mercer." Fabian closed the door, ticking Willow's, Nina's and Joy's name off of the clipboard.

"Will this hurt?" Willow asked.

"No, now stay still." Eddie comforted her as Fabian pricked her arm carefully. He quickly pumped at the machine for 2 seconds. "It is ok, isn't it. Up next: Kara Tatiana Rush, Jennifer Anders and Jesica Jordin." Fabian read from the list. "This won't hurt at all." As the day progressed, all students except for Mara, Fabian, Eddie and Jerome got pricked. "Last up: Geoff Wenton." Geoffrey went up, and Fabian did the same proceedure. As Geoffrey left the room, Fabian shut the door.

"Got more than enough for a year!" Eddie yell-whispered. Mara, Fabian, Eddie and Jerome then had a cupfull each of the blood. When they all got to the house, it was time for the lasagne. The vampires skipped it and went to Fabian's and Eddie's room for the blood.


End file.
